


Answering A Prayer

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Beaches, F/F, Family, Implied Sexual Content, Miscarriage, Pregnancy, Talking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Jillian ran off to her safe place after telling her wife devastating news. Now Leigh had to love on and reassure her wife that all would be okay.
Relationships: Leigh Dorough/Original female character
Kudos: 4





	Answering A Prayer

The sunlight barely peaked over the water, illuminating the sole person sitting on the sand, a heavy sweatshirt encasing her body. It was barely 38 degrees, and just barely spring. Wrapping her arms around her legs, Jillian looked out at the water, watching the waves crashing against the nearby jetty. 

“Why, why did we lose our baby? Why can’t my body hold onto a pregnancy?” she muttered to herself, the tears streaming down her face, blurring her vision. 

“It’s not your fault” a voice spoke, and Jillian looked up into the eyes of her wife, who sat behind her, pulling Jillian into her strong arms. They watched the waves, both happy to be living back in Jersey after a long few years in Florida. 

“But I lost our baby. It is my fault” Jillian looked up into Leigh’s eyes. 

“No sweetness. It happens sometimes, you didn’t cause it” Leigh pleaded with her wife to understand. 

“But this is our fourth miscarriage. We have two embryos left, that’s one shot left to have our baby” Jillian wiped her tears, wondering what was so defective about her body. 

“Sweetheart, we have to have faith that we can get pregnant. If this fifth try doesn’t work, we can look at surrogacy or adoption” Leigh pulled Jillian’s face up, looking at the younger girl. 

“Leigh…” Jillian looked crushed at the thought of not being pregnant. She had desperately wanted to carry the baby for the two of them, wanted to feel their baby kicking inside her. 

“I won’t have you risking your life my love. The transfers are hard enough on your body, and the doctor said that we could only do one IVF cycle because your body struggled so badly on the meds” Leigh reminded her wife gently. It had been a hellish 18 months, with disappointment after disappointment. Leigh wasn’t willing to let Jillian destroy her body, just to get pregnant. 

“I know…” Jillian wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her sweatshirt as Leigh tightened her arms around her wife. 

“We should have tried sooner, not waited the two years after marrying” Jillian fretted, and Leigh hushed her wife. 

“Love, we were in no position to try for a child then. We didn’t have a home, and we were both not making enough money to support a family. The two years we waited were necessary. Now we both have wonderful high paying jobs, with good medical insurance that covers the IVF and a home that is big enough for all the kids we could have” Leigh patiently spoke, and Jillian nodded after a few moments of thought. Leigh was right, and Jillian knew it, she just hated that this wasn’t working in their favor. 

The two watched the sun completely come over the horizon, bathing them in warmth. Leigh could feel her wife calming down, and rubbed her chest and belly gently. Jillian sighed softly, leaning further back into Leigh’s arms. 

“There we go sweetheart. Why don’t we reminisce a bit?” the older woman suggested, and Jillian nodded softly against her shoulder. 

“We got married nearly four years ago now, can’t believe it’s been that long. Remember our wedding day?” Leigh prompted. Jillian let a small smile grace her face at the thought of her wife and their wedding day. 

“Whatever could go wrong did. Not enough food, you ended up with your period, my shoes pinched my toes so bad I could barely walk, your nephew dropped the rings on his way down the altar” Jillian chuckled. The day had been a disaster, but neither woman would change a thing. 

“That should have told us then that our marriage would be an adventure. And then your brothers and mine got together for a wedding gift, and got us the raunchiest stuff they could find. Fluffy handcuffs, the Kama Sutra, anal beads, 3 different types of vibrators? Like how kinky do they think we are?” Leigh shook her head softly. 

“Those handcuffs and vibrators came in handy though, didn’t know you could beg that hard just to get off” Jillian smirked up at her wife, Leigh rolling her eyes. 

“Yes I know” Leigh mock huffed, Jillian giggling softly. She loved hearing her wife’s laughter after the night they had had. 

“Love my little bottom, maybe I could use them when we get home, see how much I can get you off” Jillian smirked, Leigh tightening her hold, her head lowering down near Jillian’s ear. 

“Wanna bet on that my little minx?” the older woman whispered in her wife’s ear, nibbling on the lobe gently. 

“Lei…..” Jillian whined, shifting in the sand, trying not to wiggle too much. 

“There we go, have my sweet wife all hot and bothered. Oh whatever could I do?” Leigh smirked, and Jillian glared at her wife. 

“You’ll pay for that my love” Jillian muttered, and Leigh relented. She knew that they couldn’t do anything here, not with it so public, and close to when people started showing up on the boardwalk and the beach. 

“Feeling any better sweetheart?” she asked, and Jillian sighed sadly. 

“It still really hurts, and I really hope we can get pregnant soon. I want to do that last transfer. But, I don’t want to put my body through another IVF cycle, it really fucked it up. If we don’t get pregnant, we can talk about surrogacy or adoption” Jillian knew that Leigh was right, and that she couldn’t risk doing another IVF cycle. 

“I know sweetness. I have faith that we will get pregnant with this last transfer” Leigh stood up, and pulled Jillian into her arms. The two started walking up the sand, the waves crashing behind them. Both of them felt at home and at peace at the beach, and Leigh knew right where her wife had run off to after telling her that she had lost their baby again. 

Dusting the sand off their pants, Jillian leaned over and kissed Leigh fiercely. She had to believe her wife’s words, and share the faith with her, that they would get pregnant next month. She, like Leigh, knew that God was guiding their lives, and if He saw fit, He would give them the baby they had so desired for so long. 

“I love you Leigh” Jillian softly spoke, as the two walked towards their cars. 

“Love you Jillian, always and forever” Leigh replied, pulling Jillian’s face up, kissing her soundly once again. The two got in their cars, and headed the ten minutes back home. Jillian couldn’t wait to get her wife naked and under her body, paying her back for the teasing that the older woman had done. 

Six weeks later, their prayers were answered, and Jillian became pregnant on their Hail Mary transfer. With tears streaming down their face, the two women embraced, the positive pregnancy test on the counter, along with the phone call of a high Beta number. Two weeks after that, they found out that both embryos took, and they would be welcoming boy/girl twins in seven months time. Jillian couldn’t wait to feel both babies rolling around in her belly, and Leigh couldn’t wait to see how sexy her wife would be with a rounded belly, carrying their children. God had answered their prayers, giving the two women the family they had desired for so long. 


End file.
